The World of Zelda: The Real Thing
by Larith The Fearless
Summary: I try to help save the world of Zelda, but first we need to find the power of The Ancients to seal away the power that Ganon has tapped from an unknown source. This is only 8 chapters, pwease read them all,9and10 are comin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1

The New Thoughts

I woke up from a dream, it had me on the end of what if it was really real, but instead of just sitting there I got up and thought about it. I walked around then went into my bathroom for a long shower, and after that I wondered around my room in a towel listening to my music.

At 3:00 I got dressed then walked outside and went for a ride on my bike, I ate out and then rode to Montana's. She's my best friend we just stopped hating each other for some reason I don't even remember anymore. I rid up to the house finding Montana in the back yard with her brother Michael and her friend Chad.

"Hey peoples!" I yelled out then I walked over to them.

"Hi Rissa," Montana said.

"Hey how are you doing?" Michael asked.

"I'm doing fine Mike," I answered.

We all looked at each other then I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I just felt like laughing."

"How's it going?" Doug came running and he hugged me.

"I'm fine Doug," I wasn't very pleased with Doug's welcoming.

"I'll go over here," I said as I walked away to the tree not too far from where I was standing, then with all my might I jumped up before I could climb to a high branch. "I hope this is far enough from him," I looked down at him I could see he didn't have a clue that I was up here.

"Where did Larissa go?" Michael wondered as he looked around than found me up the tree. "Larissa, are you hiding?" Michael yelled to me.

I looked down at him, "You could say that," I climbed down a bit.

"She's good at climbing around the tree," Chad said.

"Rissa, how did you get up there so easy," Montana asked.

But I didn't answer I just came down hanging on the last branch, then saw a man in a dark cloak, he was walking on the path up to Montana's house. "Are you waiting for anyone to come over?" I asked.

"Why do you say that?" Montana replied.

"Look," I pointed in the man's direction.

"Is anyone Montana or Larissa?" he asked in a low voice.

Montana and I looked at the man.

"Is anyone they."

I fell out of the tree, "Ahh!" I hit the ground with a loud SPLAT.

"Larissa, are you okay?" Michael asked concerned.

"So you're Larissa," The man said.

"Yah and I'm Montana," I rubbed my head, but then I realized I said the wrong thing.

"That means..."

There was a blinding flash, and the next thing I knew was that I was in a dark room that was very poorly lit. I was standing on a red rug that went up to a throne, and on the throne was some big man, was he the one who brought me here?

"Who are you?" I asked. "What is this place?"

"This is the future kingdom," the man said. "And I am its future king." He looked at me, then got up off his throne and walked closer, "Your better looking then that savage looking Larissa, don't you think Montana."

"What? Hey wait, I'm not Montana, I'm Larissa," I spoke and stepped back in anger and fear.

"What? That means I didn't get the power of fire, And that means you lied to me, you said you were Montana!" The man was angered by this.

"Hey, I fell out of a tree, do you blame me for messing up," I spoke out, but it looked like he wasn't listening to me.

"But you'll work fine, the power of transformation, and evolution," The man started to walk closer to me once again, and he was starting to scare me.

I looked at the man's eyes they were evil and they scared me, but then I felt for some reason comfortable. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Your father,"

I don't know what happened but I was no longer me anymore.

_Chapter comment_

And did I have to think he was my father, come on can someone be that dumb (other then Doug). So this is what's going on I'm being brain washed to say the least or like, and Dumbo here is making me think of all these non-true things and making me family (Aww). KILL ME NOW... ... Please sob :(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

Where is Larissa?

At Montana's place everyone was yelling at Doug for coming by, and then going about their business as if I was never there.

"So what is everyone doing?" Doug asked.

"Doug," Michael glared angered "Go away."

Everyone's minds were erased there was no memory of that day, they did not know of the dark cloaked man and the blinding flash, and not even knowing that I was even there.

And with me I was in a dark castle with candles aligning the walls, I walked around dragging my finger along the wall. My eyes looked sad and I slowly started to remember everything, but I was too scared for the man to know.

"My Father," I was now sitting on the man's throne. "Then father, what is your name," I got up and walked to him.

"My name is Ganondorf," He spoke.

I walked to Ganondorf, "Okay Ganon, if you say so." I walked away.

"Nakatha," Ganon called me. "Do you like horses?"

"Did you say horses?" I asked.

"Yes I did Nakatha," Ganon smiled.

"Where are the horses?" I was blinded by the thought, and I stood happy waiting to go and see the horses that he mentioned.

"Come with me," Ganon said.

We walked out of the room, down the halls and out of the castle. Ganon put two fingers in his mouth and made a loud noise as if to call something, and a little moment later a beautiful black stallion came galloping towards us.

"He's beautiful," I walked up to the horse when it stopped.

"Time for a ride Nakatha," Ganon lifted me up on to the horse then he got on and we went for a ride. Ganon was on the back of the horse and I was in front of him, he had his hands on the reins and holding me at the same time.

When we went out on to the field the land began to change from yellowy-brown to lush green as if it was getting younger and I couldn't help myself to ask, "What is happening to the ground?"

"We're returning to the present," Ganon said, and then I started to get sleepy and I fell asleep on the horse, but I never fell off.

Ganon was riding around the field then he rode down a trail that took us to a desert and went on to a bridge that a guard was standing on.

"What do you have there, my king?" she said walking up to the horse. "Is she asleep?" she asked.

"Yip, but I don't know how she could sleep on a running horse," Ganon said.

"Well bring her in my king," the guard let us in with no problems.

When I awoke I saw girls, that's it, only girls, I looked at Ganon was he the only guy who lives in this place. I leaned back and Ganon put his arm around me to support me. I looked over to the side and saw a huge fortress "Is this where you live?" I asked.

"Yes and you live here too," He said.

I looked up at him, "I wish I remembered this place."

Ganon looked down, "You remember none of the past 15 years of your life living here."

"Nope, I remember only being in the castle to now."

Ganon stopped the horse next to a stack of stairs, I just ran up the stairs after getting off the horse, the fortress was bigger then what I expected and there where three guards on the ground and one up maybe the fourth level. I ran towards the fortress, the guards saw me and came after me.

"STOP, TRESPASSER!" one yelled.

I looked at the guard then did the stupidest thing, I stopped running and from both sides their spears came at me driving their weapons deep into me through my chest and back. I fell to my knees being cut more by the blades. The guards drove their spears even deeper. I looked up at the guard in front of me, "You're going to be in big trouble."

The guards laughed, "If you didn't come here, you would still be alive." The guards took their spears out of me and I still kneeled there, but I looked lifeless.

"Nakatha no, this can't happen, not now!" Ganon yelled running to my lifeless body. "Nakatha, Nakatha speak to me."

The guards started to get nervous, "I think we're in monstrous trouble."

Inside the fortress, Ganon took me to his room and put me on his bed and left to get some water and a cloth when he came back he wet the cloth in the water and put the wet cloth on my forehead.

"Father," I said weakly. "I'll be okay, it's just a little cut."

"Nakatha, please, I'm worried for you," Ganon said.

I looked at Ganon he looked as if he was about to cry, I put my hand on his cheek; "Don't cry for me I will make it through, you can't hurt water." I smiled at Ganon.

"Rest, you need it to recover," Ganon took the covers of his bed and put them on me.

"Good night, father," I shut my eyes and I was fast asleep.

Ganon quietly left the room. "You'll need all the sleep you can get," Ganon laughed evilly when he closed the door.

_Chapter comment_

Now I live with Ganon (fun), but I still hide the fact that I heal fast, one of my powers is healing the wounds of the hurt and forgotten and boy do I forget (lol). I did recover some of my memory at the castle, but it was only my real name and my friends name, everyone I hold dear, and the fact that I have some thing else, but I don't know what cause I didn't remember that part.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3

Why me?

I've now lived in the fortress for 2 years and I finally am not getting attacked by the guards, but if I do I'm able to avoid their attacks with ease. And Ganon and I get into fights, but I won every single one.

One day I felt something and as if I was sleepwalking I left with no thoughts, I ran down the halls and tried not to be seen by the guards, I slipped out without any of the guards noticing me. But when I was almost out I saw what I forgot, the gate... the guard... I was going to be in so much trouble if I went back so I hid until I could think of a way to get by, but I couldn't.

I was hiding behind a rock pole thing when I heard the worst thing ever. Ganon was coming and I was going to be caught if I didn't do something soon, I looked over and saw some little boulders big enough for me to hide behind so I made a made dash and jumped over the boulders and crashed in to the rock wall and slipped behind the boulders with a big headache.

"We must find her!" Ganon commanded. "She couldn't be that far away!" Everyone left on a search to find me, am I that important, I didn't know. When it was clear to come out of hiding I slipped out from behind the rocks then tried to think of a way to go, but every way I thought of there was already soldiers there looking for me I was trapped.

I walked to the bridge and stood there looking down the river, it was very far down, but I could hear it so well as if I was standing right next to it. "I hear the water, but how," I walked to the edge of the bridge. "Are we one, or are we friends." I don't really know what happened, I felt dizzy and I fell forward off the bridge, it was maybe 10 seconds before I hit the water, but I didn't wake up for a long while. When I did wake up I was in a pool of water that was inside a house, like an indoor swimming pool that was small, but very deep.

"She's coming around," a voice said.

I looked up to see a blue man that seemed to look like a fish, but in the shape of man, he was in the pool with me, and if he were to let go I would sink to the bottom of the pool. I looked over and there was standing an old man or a potions master, with a beard hanging low almost to his feet, he smiled at me.

"And there she goes to back to sleep," the old man said.

The blue guy wasn't so thrilled, "What am I going to do?"

I was holding on to him.

"You can stay with her," the man started to chuckle. "She kind of likes you."

Before they could say another word there was a huge banging at the door, "Open this door, NOW!" The old man walked to the door, but did not open it before I started to freak out.

"NO!" I screamed out. "You can't come in." It was Ganon at the door, and I was so scared I was shaking.

"Do you know who is at the door?" The blue boy asked.

"Yes, and I know who he's looking for," I answered then swam to the bottom of the pool and stayed down there. The blue guy followed me down and held me.

"Don't worry, I kind a like you a little, so your going staying with me."

I was amazed that he could breathe and talk under water. "What are you?" I asked him and he was amazed that I could talk under water too.

The guy was about to tell me, but before he could I looked up and screamed. He looked up and saw that the old man was being held by the throat against the wall at Ganon's eye level (which wasn't any help to the old man because he was half his size). I felt strange then memories rushed through my head and my body began to change, I looked down at my hands, "I'm returning to normal," I looked up at Ganon with a very evil look.

The old man couldn't hold life any more, he was dying. "Why are you doing this, I don't know any Nakatha," the old man passed out.

Ganon threw the old man to the water and I popped out and graded him and landed on a little platform on the opposite side of the pool from Ganon, "What are you doing here Ganon."

Ganon looked at me, he couldn't figure out how I knew him, but I knew, my body changed when I returned to normal. "I should be the one asking you," Ganon was mad.

"I have returned, but now you'll face my real wrath," I walked forward on to the water, but I didn't fall through, I was standing on water. The water came up and rapped around me and I changed into a standing figure of water, the water then fell and left me there. "I am the one you seek and the one who will make your loss," I jumped up and shot water from my hands (like a water gun, only as powerful as a fire hose), and Ganon went through and out the door.

I walked forward on the top of the water and up to the floor that looked like a laboratory, then I walked out the door and a little to my right was a huge lake and straight in front of me in the distance I saw a fishing shack, and a little closer from the shack was two scarecrows, but I did not see Ganon anywhere. "You can run Ganon, but you can't hide," I smiled, then returned to my original state.

"Now that's a fighter," the old man spoke.

"She's more than a fight she is the Legendary Warrior of Water," the blue guy said.

I heard what they were talking about, The Legendary Warrior of Water; I fell to my knees then sat on my feet. "Where am I?" I looked around, I was lost. I stood up and ran to where the scarecrows were standing and I danced around them. I stopped in front of one and I saw something at the bottom of the pole that the scarecrow stood upon, I went to pick it up, but the blue guy was coming over.

"Hi," he said.

I looked over at him. He had scales like a fish that shone in the sun light. "What are you?" I asked him.

He blushed with slight pink in his face then spoke out, "I am a Zora, and my name is Makai."

I laughed to myself, "I'm Larissa."

"Your name is Larissa? That's a strange name," The old man said.

"Oh sure," I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "That was not a nice thing to say, even for someone that saved you dumb hide." In anger I ran to the shore of the of the lake and stepped in (or on) then ran again on the top of the water to an island in the middle of the lake, I sat next to the huge tree and I was crying.

_Chapter comment_

I still don't know why the man was so rude to me, I saved his dumb behind. Owell I'm free from Ganon's grasp and I'm off making new friends (and enemies), I hope you're enjoying my story it will be along while yet before it's complete, and not to mention the rewrite of the whole story, but hope you like it none-the-less.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter – 4

My New Friend

Night had come and I was sound asleep against the tree, I was still mad at the old man, no one had ever made me that mad, not even my sister, and when I thought of that I wanted my sister to be right next to me, but I didn't even know where I was.

"Crystal where are you when I need you," I said.

At home Crystal was very worried, but her time was not the same as mine, in five years I may see her once more. Why so long? Time is the same, but when she is taken from her world and maybe brought to this one, if so I will she her then.

"All I can do is wait," I looked up at the moon it was full and beautiful.

"Wait for what?" a familiar voice spoke to me.

I looked behind me and there stood Makai, "oh hi."

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"It's hard to say, but the part I do know is that I have something to do here but I don't know what it is yet," I started to cry.

"There, there, I know how you feel..."

I stood up quickly, "you have no Idea how I feel!" I dove into the water and swam to the bottom of the lake then I lied back and looked up at the surface of the water seeing the designs of the stars formed by the moving waves, "Why did I have to yell at him? Ma-Kay's the only cool guy here." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Makai heard what I said of him being the only cool guy here, he smiled and sat next to me and stayed there all night, but before the night was over he fell asleep and I snuggled close to him and he put him arms around me. In the morning Ma-kai found him self alone, but he was also floating on the surface.

"Hey, Makai," I called from the top of the tree.

Makai looked up at me, he smiled. "Good morning," He answered.

I jumped from the tree and dived into the lake and Makai applauded, I popped out of the water behind Makai and jumped up and hugged him. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," Makai blushed.

"You should have woken up before me to save yourself the embarrassment of sleeping with me," I let go and swam back a little. "Did you know? You snore,"

Makai splashed some water at me and I splashed some water back at him, then we had a water fight.

On the shore the old man was watching us. "What reckless youth," He shook his head. "YOU TWO STOP BEING NOISY AND BE QUITE!" the man shouted.

I stopped then looked over to the man, "Why doesn't he shut up." I dove down to the bottom of the lake and Makai followed me, "It's not fair why did I have to come here, it's not fair" I started to cry.

"Didn't you have a choice," Makai asked.

"No, I didn't even get any options."

Makai came close to me, "That must be upsetting."

I stood back from Makai, "You don't even have a clue how I feel, I was pretty much kidnapped from my home, and it's not what I had in mind of having fun with my friends. But can't you see I'm in some other world and I have no clue of how to get home. So I guess until then, I can be a bad girl, with powers like this you just can't give up a chance like this with no one to care so I'm going to finish that old man for sure." I swam up to the surface and jumped up on to the waters surface.

"Hey! Old geezer! Wanna play," I said to the old man, you could tell that was the last straw I was mad now.

"You should respect your elders," He yelled back.

"Aww, so you don't wanna play with little ol' me."

"Yes that is what I'm saying go somewhere else and stay there forever."

"So you are going to play hard, I see, so let's play," I run on the water then started to fly in the old mans direction.

The old man was shocked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have fun."

As my anger rose, between the clouds light blue spots appeared and then I heard a scream behind me and when I looked back I saw a huge splash, I ran to where the splash happened and just before I got there I heard another scream, it was coming from somewhere above me and when I looked up it hit me and it and I went through the water. I was knocked out of mind or hit senseless, I didn't know what happened.

When I came back to sense I was sitting on the shore and Montana was sitting next to me. "MONTANA!" I got up and hugged her.

Montana is 15 and looked like me 2 years ago when we were the same age, I aged two years and now she's here with me, and so was Chad.

"Yeah that's my name and u look like someone I know," Montana said with a smile. "But she disappeared 3 days ago."

"And I was kidnapped 2 years ago," I said. "But the thing is... is... this is a little odd."

"What are you trying to say," Montana looked at me. "Larissa disappeared not kidnapped, or at least that long ago."

"What are you doing you?"

"Oh great," I looked at the old man with hate, "What do you want old man."

"Don't old man me you know what I want...SOME PEACE AND QUITE!"

"What's your problem mister?" Chad asked.

"Your friend Larry here is the most annoying person in Hyrule."

"What did you just call me?" I was standing in front of the old man. "You called me Larry, do you know how much I hate that name," I kneeled in front of the man, "You blow it old man."

The old man just stood there keeping his cool which was the dumbest thing to do.

"Then its time to play," I changed into the water figure again and now the old man was scared and all I could do was laugh evilly.

The old man started to ran in the opposite direction and I flew after him, he started to run fast and faster the closer I got to him, my eyes where glowing blue and the evil look on my face grew worse. I stopped then I put my hands up in the air and the sound of fast moving water got louder and louder, there was a huge wave on the land coming in our direction.

"What are you doing?" The old man spoke out. "You're going to kill us both, can't you see that." The old man was frightened, but he couldn't do anything.

"LARISSA! STOP! Don't do it!" Montana came running, and once she was close to me she punched me out cold and the wave of water fell to the ground.

The old man fell back on his butt, "Now that is a way to get a heart attack." The old man was still shaken from my temper tantrum.

The next day when I woke up Makai and Chad were there in the room and I had a huge head ache. "Man my head hurts," I had my hand on my head and there was a cloth there.

"Man you can take a hit," Makai spoke while Chad chuckled.

"Chad, shut up," I looked over at Chad and he stopped laughing and he saw that I had no mark showing that Montana hit me anywhere on my face I was scratch proof. I sat up as if I was just getting up and out of bed its as if I was never hurt.

Makai looked at me, "Are you okay, you were punched in the face and knocked out cold." Makai walked next to me, and saw that I was fine.

I walked outside and I saw a waterfall, it fell so gracefully down into the lake of water below, and all of this was in a huge cave. The cave walls were smooth with no jagged edges; I walked up a path that had lit torches along the walls. Then at the top I saw many people that looked like Makai.

"Larissa," Makai spoke. "Do you like it? It's my home."

I looked at Makai then down at all the people they were Zoras just like Makai, Friends and family. I smiled, "Makai it must be great to live with the people that are dear to you."

Makai held me close he saw I was upset because I haven't seen my family in two years. "Don't worry you'll see them sooner or later."

"I hope your right."

_Chapter comment_

Yeah, Montana and Chad have joined me in this world, I don't know how or why this came to be, but hurray I'm not alone anymore (well I had Makai TeeHee). I have no idea what's going on right now, so please just keep reading and you might find out what's going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter - 5

The New Life

A year later Montana and I decided to get a house of our own and Chad moved in only days later, just because he couldn't make any money. The next day after Chad moved in me and Montana went to the fishing pond at Lake Hylia and we caught seven fish in all. We sold the biggest fish we had to the fisher monger who was there and we made three rupees, we thought that it was a gyp, so we took the offer and the other six fish to the castle town. We sold the two smallest fish to an old lady for four rupees, and a man came over and asked for our biggest fish and he offered to pay four rupees. Then we walked down the alley and a lady asked if we could buy her some food, instead we offered to sell her one of our fish and she gladly accepted and paid us four rupees. We decided to venture over to the castle gate and we met a hungry soldier that could not leave his post so we asked if he would buy one of our fish he accepted the invitation and paid us two rupees. After that we started back to town and came across a little boy who wanted a fish but could only pay three rupees so we said we would sell our last fish to him for the three rupees. Then we headed back home to Kakareko and before we got to the staircase up to the door I noticed an archery shop and I just couldn't help myself to try it out. I dragged Montana with me to check this place out and on the way we found Chad. Chad was also going to check out the archery place and amazingly he had money, but we didn't know how.

"How did you get the money" Montana questioned.

"I sold ... I think it is called a broom that was in the corner of the closet," Chad explained.

"You mean the one with the hawk's head on it?" I asked calmly.

"It was. Why do you ask?" Chad replied unsure.

"THAT WAS THE ONE I MADE!" I screeched.

Montana grabbed a hold of my hair in order to save Chad from getting beat to a pulp. "Simmer down girl you can get it back and we need him alive and looking cute." Montana let go of my hair and placed her hands over her mouth, before blushing a deep scarlet color she ran into the archery place.

Chad and I followed, once we were inside Chad offered to go first. So he paid the guy and stepped up to the platform and took a hold of the bow and grabbed an arrow. He got ready to aim and shot for the first target but the arrow came back and almost hit me but I ducked out of the way, he grabbed another arrow and got it lodged into the roof, and through out the next eight targets he missed every single one, except one blue one. The game was then over and he had to pay another twenty rupees to play again, but of course he did not have it. So then it was my turn, Montana past the twenty rupees to the guy and I took my place on the platform and readied myself. I looked how to load the bow with the arrow and then shot at the target and missed the first shot, so I reloaded the bow and made the second. I missed the sixth target and hit all the rest.

"Bummer," Larissa moans. "I missed two"

"By rules and regulations if you only miss two or less you get a free game," the guy announced happily.

I smiled and got ready for the next game, and this time I wasn't going to miss.

Meanwhile Montana and Chad were talking.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Chad asked.

"Um...why do you ask?" Montana blushed slightly

But before Chad could answer I yelled "Yahoo!" Chad and Montana looked at me. I walked over to the guy and asked him, "What do I get for winning."

But before he answered my question he asked, "Do you have a bow?"

"No," I answered simply looking at him strangely

"Just wondering, but you do win fifty rupees," He replied handing me the rupees.

I put twenty on the counter and said "I would like to play 3 more games."

The guy nodded and I went to play my three games. Then Chad answered, "Because I have never seen a person blush so much."

Montana looked at Chad and started to blush, then looked at him some more before she kissed him then ran out the door, saying "See you at home."

Chad blinked twice before leaning his back against the wall and watched me finish my last two games. Once I had finished I walked out the door after collecting my prizes, one hundred rupees were in my wallet and the other forty were in every place I could think of. So we headed home and found a meal on the table. No one questioned so we just ate the food.

After we finished dinner I went into my room and took out the forty rupees, and Montana came in to ask for her wallet I handed it over and she almost dropped it because it weighted five times more then before I played any games. Montana gave me a strange stare but left without saying a word. She closed the door and turned around and crashed lip to lip with Chad. Montana turn deep scarlet red and she then darts into her room and locks the door. I opened my door and said to Chad "Montana is probably having one of her moments," Chad looked confused and glazed at Montana's door.

The next day I was off looking for a store that was open, but it was only seven and the stores don't open till nine, so I decided to go and see Makai I started on my way, I left Kakareko and went along the river, and I didn't have to go to far cause Makai was floating down the river and right by me.

"Wake up Makai!" I yelled then giggled and Makai went under, then popped his head out of the water and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning Makai! What you doing?" I asked.

"Well I am trying to figure out where I am," he answered.

"You are next to the path up to Kakareko," I smiled.

We looked at each other, and then Makai climbed out of the river and asked, "Can I come over for lunch?"

"Sure, when it is lunch," I laughed then I asked, "Could we take a walk along the river together?"

Makai blushed, "I would be honored."

So we began our walk.

Back at the house Montana awoke and had breakfast then started shopping. When she returned home she began cooking. Chad awakes to the aroma and falls out of his bed. Chad opens the door and says, "Morning sweetie."

"Morning darling" Montana greeted him back.

"It smells really good, what are you making?"

"I am making a triple black forest cake, a roast, mashed potato's and cooked carrots and a grilled chicken Caesar salad."

"Is there anything I can do?" Chad asked.

"Yes, could you set the table?"

"Okay," Chad replied as he went to the cupboard to get the dishes and begins to set the dishes on the table.

"Chad?" Montana continues, "Please set an extra spot I have a feeling we are going to have company."

"OK," being unsure he does it any ways.

Montana took out the cake and the roast before turning around to find Chad. Montana looks at him, Chad pulled her close soon began kissing Montana and to his surprise she was kissing back. Makai and I walked into the house to find Chad and Montana kissing in the kitchen and before we took another step we turned around and walk out the door, I told them, "Call me when dinner is ready," then I closed the door behind me. Ten minutes go by before Montana opens the door.

"Lunch is ready," Montana says quietly.

"And are you two done?" I asked.

"That is none of your business my dear," Montana answers.

"Don't make out while Makai is here he might want to join," I commented.

"We won't," Montana smiles evilly.

We went in and Chad was waiting for us at the dinner table, everyone sat down and my first words were, "time to dig in."

We began to eat the feast and it was delicious, but after lunch there was a strange knock on the door, I opened it and a guy handed me a piece of paper for an archery tournament and it told what you could win. As I continued to look over the paper Makai wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me like a cute puppy.

"I'm going to win," I blurted out leaving Makai looking confused at me, but still didn't question.

_Chapter comment_

We have our own home sweet home (only Montana, Chad and I live there tho) someday Makai can move in. With the note at the door it's just a notice and since I'm good at archery, I just can't wait to play. And that's all I have to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter – 6

The Tournament

On the day of the tournament I was the first to get up, so I decided to go wake up Montana. I walked over to her room and open the door, and found Montana on the floor with her foot still in the bed. So I got Montana's foot out of bed and Montana instantly awoke.

"Why am I on the floor?" Montana asked confused.

"Because you fell out of bed," I sighed.

"Oh," Montana said embarrassed.

"Stop being embarrassed and get up and get dressed," I ordered.

"OK," Montana said getting up and looked for her clothes.

I turned and left the room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I decided to make just enough for me and a little extra if anyone else wanted what I was having, when I was done cooking I prepared a spot and began to eat my breakfast. Montana came over and sat down at the table. After I was finished eating I set my plate on the floor and my dog came out and licked it clean then moseyed back to my bedroom. I hear this thud and then ouch and I looked over to find it was coming from Chad's room. I stared at the door for awhile then smacked my self in the head, "Like girlfriend, like boyfriend." Montana began to blush.

Chad stumbles out of his room rubbing the back of his head. I just giggled as I went into my room. Montana starts too prepared her and Chad some breakfast. I started to laugh while I was in my room because all I could hear is Makai blowing bubbles cause he was sleeping in my dog's water dish, I started to get dressed into my pretty clothes and helped Makai up and he went back to sleep in my hammock. Back in the dinning room Chad and Montana were chatting as Montana made their food.

"How is your morning?" Chad asked.

"Um...OK and yours?" Montana said as she continued cooking.

"It was a nice rest, but I could have woken up more gentle like," Chad stated.

Montana laughed at him, "I bet."

I came out of my room just as Montana and Chad finished there breakfast, Makai and my dog followed. I sat down and Chad went to his room to get dressed. Montana watched him walk into his bedroom. Five minutes past and Chad comes back out fully dressed and we all went off to where the archery contest was going to be held. We signed up and then went to where we were supposed to be. I was on court five and Montana was on court one. There were five rounds with twenty-five targets in each round, five targets for each court and there were twenty rounds in all. Chad was in the crowd near me and Makai was in the crowd near Montana, what a mix up.

The archery tournament started off great there was seven girls in the whole tournament and ninety three guys. The rabid fan girls cheered the guys on and booed the girls which made the five girls fail, so there was only two girls in the semi finals and that was me and Montana. The semi finals passed by quickly and in the finals there was me, Montana, some arrogant guy, the potions shop master and another guy that lived down the alley. The potions shop master and the guy from down the alley failed and lost. So there was me, Montana and Mr. Arrogance left.

Mr. Arrogance shot first with his prized arrow and got him a bulls-eye. Montana was next and Mr. Arrogance some how distracted her and her arrow went sorrowing up into the air and landed square in the middle of his target ruining his prized arrow but getting her a bulls eye., but she was still out of the game because she didn't hit her target.

I went to shoot and Mr. Arrogance hit the bottom of my bow and made me shoot high my arrow hadn't past the shot point so I grabbed my arrow out of thin air and gave Mr. Arrogance an angry glare then shot a bulls eye, Mr. Arrogance was surprised by my recovery and yet still mad. The judges caught him trying to disqualify me so they disqualified him instead so Montana got boosted up to second. I got a thousand rupees for first and Montana five hundred for second. Montana disappeared into the crowd and went and bought herself some chili peppers for fifty rupees. The chili peppers varied in hotness. She walked down the path to catch up with me, Chad and Makai. The town's people noticed the Chili peppers in her hand, and thought she was a sissy and wouldn't be able to handle it. So they challenged Montana to a little contest. Montana couldn't refuse a challenge, so she accepted immediately. People brought out tables and ten people wanted to challenge Montana.

"Come and place your bets on the one you think will win and see what will happen!" I announced. All the people ran up and made their bets and then the competition began.

The sun was at the 5 o'clock peak and the crowd around was large. Montana separated the chili peppers from coldest to hottest, and it worked out perfectly. All the challengers were Montana, Me, Mr. Arrogance, and 7 other people from outside of Kakareko.

I looked at Mr. Arrogance, he must be trying to get back at her for beating him in the archery tournament, and all I know is that he is trying too hard.

"Are you all ready?" I yelled.

Everyone cheered and the challenge began.

We went around the table, Montana was first and the chili pepper didn't even faze her, then I tried and it had a little nip, and it went around. The first round was a breeze and so was the second, but on the third Mr. Arrogance was a little squeamish, and the next three challengers went screaming for water. On the fourth round Mr. Arrogance couldn't take it and ran away with his mouth on fire and so did the next three so there was only Montana and I with some guy with a bad gouty. Montana and I slowly put the last chili peppers in our mouths when the guy screamed and ran away.

"Well I guess we win," Montana smiled.

"Aren't you two competing?" a guy asked.

"Well we already won because the one who challenged me is not here and besides there isn't a chili pepper in the world to beat us," Montana spoke.

I smiled and we all walked home together with the money of the people who didn't win the bids, which was everyone.

_Chapter comment_

Some people just don't know when to give up, and yes we beat him twice in one day. Are you wondering why Montana and I weren't burning, well you have to read on if you don't know already. (Mwhahaha)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter – 7

A Families Curse

In the morning after the tough day of non-stop battles everyone was sleeping, but I was up counting my money. "What am I going to do with all this money?" I asked myself, I leaned back on my hammock and then it broke and I came crashing down. I sat up and rubbed my head, "Ouch, well I know what to get now," I stood up. "I guess a better bed it would be the best thing to buy right now."

I put all money in a safe place then went for a walk it was 5 in the morning and no one was up, but then I heard a scream from the old Alithan's family home, I ran to go investigate. I stopped in front of the house, it was older then what it truly was supposed to be, and it looked eight times older.

I ran to the door and slowly walked in. I saw cobwebs everywhere, it was like a spell had been cast upon it, but I then got into the middle of the house, it opened into a large sized room. I walked into the middle of the room and found nothing worth screaming over, "I guess they just saw a ghost or their own shadow." I turned to walk out and there it was the thing they saw. I let out an ear-piercing scream, but then my foot fell through a hole in the floor and I hit my head on a board and I was knocked out.

I awoke still in the Alithan's home, but I was being held close by Makai who was sitting on the floor next to where I fell. I tried to hug back, but I couldn't move. I tried to call his name, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything, help me Makai.

I clenched my hands and tore through something I looked and I was covered with webbing from several spiders, I closed my eyes I could sense them close by, then with a large shot of energy I changed the webs into water and it shot in all directions, I was floating and glowing at the time.

I whispered the words 'come here' while I was looking up at the holes in the ceiling, but nothing came. Just then a light appeared then another till there was one glow from each hole, and then a spider the size of a man's chest crawled down on a thread, one was bigger then the others as if he was the father. But then I saw a face on each one it was the Alithan family. I was in shock, what happened to them, their spiders their supposed to be Hylian.

"Acin is that you? What happened to you and the others? And why was I wrapped with webs?"

"We tried to protect you from the curse, but it looks like it got you a little," Acin looked sad. "This shouldn't have happened, not to you, I'm sorry Larissa."

I looked at them confused, "What are you talking about? I feel fine."

Acin looked at the ground then pointed to his left at a mirror. I walked to it and turned it to face me.

"MY FACE, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE?" I screamed in shock, I looked at my face in the mirror. "My face what happened to my face?" My eyes looked like a spider's they shun a sharp yellow and my teeth where sharp as shards of glass. "I look hideous," I began to cry as I fell to my knees.

Makai walked to me and kneeled to hold me close, "Your not hideous Rissa, you've just changed a little, but I will help you get you back to normal if it's the last thing I do," He smiled and I slid closer to him.

"You must leave and find golden sculltula and destroy them they will break the curse but hurry I don't no how long you have," Acin yelled out. "NOW RUN!"

Makai picked me up and then ran outside with Montana. We had no idea what we were going to do, we all ran to our house, but before Makai and I got to the first pack of stairs a small spider jumped in front of us, it wouldn't let us pass, I got out of Makai's arms and then I saw a sword leaning against the Tamillins house, I took a huge jump after a little run, I ran to the sword the spider came after me, it jumped at the house and landed on the wall above the sword, then it jumped at me. I unexpectedly tripped and fell face flat on the ground and that made the spider missed me, I reached for the sword and then took it out of the sheath while standing up and I drove that sword down deep into the ground right through the spider. The spider was dead when I slowly drew the sword from the spider, I dropped the sword and sheath to the ground and I fainted, falling face down on to the ground and my hand fell on a little token and I clenched it and held it titer.

When I woke up I was at home in a new bed that was big, soft and fluffy, it was prefect now Makai could sleep next to me when ever he wanted which was about ever awaking moment. I sat up and rubbed my face it felt right, as if the curse was broken, I looked into my wash bowl and saw in my reflecting that my face was back to normal. But still what about the Alithan's family they are still cursed by the awful curse. "That's it I will break the curse of the Alithan's family if it's the last thing I do," I spoke.

"Rissa, are you alright in there?" Montana called.

"Never been better," I replied.

Montana opened my door and walked in with my breakfast and nearly dropped the tray but I held the tray steady with my powers, Montana looked stunned at my face, "Rissa your face it's... it's..."

"Back to normal, I know."

"But how did it?"

"I don't know it might have something to do with this," I open my hand and there was the token that I got from the spider.

Montana held it, flipping it over, examining it, "Hmmm."

"I fought a spider to get it,"

"A spider," she had an odd look on her, "A spider dropped this."

"Well it burned away and that was all that was left of it," I took the token back.

"Odd, but it changed your face back," she got an idea. "It must have broken the curse maybe if we slay these spiders and get their tokens we could break the curse of the Alithan's family," I ran to the door, "let's go."

After we searched the town high and low for the spiders we started to give up hope of ever finding even one of them at all, it's almost like someone was watching us knowing what we were trying to do, like they were the ones who caused the curse in the first place. After we searched the whole town twice over we sat next to the archery shop, and gave a large sigh of exhaustion, "I give up, this is just plane dumb, I thought this was going to be easy, but its harder then not sleeping-in in the morning," I spoke.

"Yeah I know what you mean this isn't as I thought it would be, but maybe that one that you found is the only one in town, it could be why we can't find any now," Montana suggested.

"Yeah, that sound so plausible, it could be true it can't truly be so easy to find a cure to an evil curse like this."

"Well morning is rising so I guess we have to head home these guys probably don't come out during the day, it would scar anyone just to see a large spider walking by," Montana and I burst out laughing.

"If Chrys saw one she'd be running for the hill and farther, she just hates spiders with a passion and the bigger the better, she would run to the moon and back again," I looked up. "I can see it now fastest girl in the world and loudest screamer while doing it too."

We let out a large hearty laughter as the sun rose into a brand new day.

_Chapter comment_

Yes my sis is very scared of spiders. She can't even hit them with a shoe (TeeHee), that's my sister for you. Do you want to know who cast the curse? Read on my fellow readers and see.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter – 8

An Ancient Gift

I walked into the Castle Marketplace. Business was thriving like usual, but today it was a bit busier then yesterday so it was a great day to sell the 20 fish I caught this morning for a bit more money then the day before.

I walked around to find a place to set up shop and there was a perfect place right next to the fountain, which was in the center on town. I placed my goods down the started setting up the prices and stuff. Before I was done 5 people were already standing around ready to buy a fish or two. I continued to set up the remaining things then finally I got ready to begin selling my fish. Once I was completely finished everything I saw that there was now 10 people standing around with their money in hand. I walked over to one of my customers and pointed to her, "Which fish would you like to buy miss?" I asked out loud. She happily pointed at one of them which had the price of 5 rupees. I slowly picked it up then handed it to her as she handed over the required amount of money.

"Thank you for your purchase," I smiled as I gave a little bow then she left as I picked another customer out of the crowd of 12, and this continued til I had no fish left, but I still had several customers left then like magic Montana and Chad showed up with two crates full of fish.

"Oh Montana great timing," I smiled happily.

"You ran out didn't you," Montana laughed.

"And by the look of it we have just enough too," Chad smiled as he placed his crate next to my empty one.

I had the world's largest smile on my face. As Montana places her crate on top of mine I turned to the remaining customer and with a greeting arm I introduced my friends. "This is Montana and Chad I work with them and thanks to them you don't have to go home empty handed," I laughed then one by one I sold the fish, but when I finished I still had one fish left and I knew who to sell it to. I picked up the fish then walk to Hyrule castle gate and there sat good old hungry Gates, I stepped one step closer and he looked up at me with a large smile on his face. "I've been waiting," he spoke still smiling happily. And like every other day he was on duty I handed over the fish for a small sum of money then as we smile gratefully we said our goodbyes for the day I walked back to the marketplace.

Once I stepped onto the plaza I notice that there was only 3 hours before sunset and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning just before sunup. As I placed my hands on my stomach I started to feel hungry. "I need food," I moaned. Before I gave up hope I noticed someone was selling pastries, so without hesitation I ran over there and bought 3 things that looked like the tops of cherry muffins, I didn't know what berries were used, but it was the best thing I have ever tasted in my whole life. I sat on the edge of the fountain and slowly ate the pastries.

I looked up at the castle, it reminded me of when I was inside with Ganon, what did he mean by its future king anyway and where was I the past or the future? I can't understand what he meant and why did he want Montana so bad? Howell, it was forever ago when I was there. I sat back and looked up at the sky it was starting to fill with sunset colors, it was very beautiful. I finished my pastries then looked back at the castle.

"The castle is a beautiful site," I smiled.

"Yes it is," Makai sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. "It is beautiful, a perfect place for a princess like you." Makai pulled me closer.

"You're so sweet my dashing prince," I snuggled closer to him. "By the way when did you get here?"

"5 minutes before you got back from delivering your last fish to Gates the gate keeper," he replied.

I looked up at him after lying down on the edge fountain with my head placed on Makai's lap. "If you got here so soon and knew where I was, then why didn't you meet up with me at the gate?"

Makai leaned back dangling his fingers his that cool water before he looked up at the clouds, but stayed silent. Soon later he responded with a sweet laughter, "I talked with Montana and Chad."

"But I thought you didn't like them."

"I don't."

"And yet you were talking to them."

"Yip," Makai smiled.

"Sometimes I don't understand you Zora's."

"I needed to know where you were."

"Ok fine I'll stop there."

"Why?"

I smiled at him, "I can't think of anything to top that, well other then if I'm in the market place yet not with them, I'd be with Gates, besides he's cute."

"Why you," Makai laughed as he started to try to tickle me, even if I wasn't ticklish I still tried to push his hand away, but it was difficult since I was on my back so it gave him the upper hand.

"Makai," I giggled, but before he could say a word we both fell into the fountain, as Makai pulled his feet in we both laughed underwater then sat up together.

"Woops," I laughed as I looked at my sweet yet wet Makai.

Makai smiled then moved my hair from my face then spoke, "You're so beautiful Larissa." Then he pulled me closer before he kissed me so sweet and tenderly, soon I was kissing him back, it tasted sweet and full of heart loving passion. Time felt like it had stopped for that moment alone, it truly was true loves first kiss. After the kiss was over I looked into Makai's eyes, I knew I truly loved him.

Makai stood up and held out his hand for mine to help me up, I gently placed my hand in his then he helped my to my feet, then he stepped out of the fountain still holding my hand.

I stepped up onto the edge of the fountain then spoke softly to Makai, "I guess I have to accept your proposal."

Makai turned to face me, "You mean you will marry me," he spoke.

"Yes Makai, I will marry you," I smiled sweetly.

Makai placed his hands on my hips as I placed my hands on his shoulders, then he spun around holding me high. After spinning in two circles Makai gently put me down without moving his hands. "Thank you Larissa, Thank you so much," He pulled me close and gave me a big hug.

"Your welcome, my soon to be husband," I gave him a small kiss on the cheek then smiled at him.

"Hey Rissa, Makai we're ready to go," Montana called.

I looked over at Montana and Chad, they were holding the crates that they brought full of fish, but now were completely empty.

With no hesitation I ran over to them, "What were you two up to?" I asked.

"We were talking to people," Montana replied. "Well come on we have to go and clean these crates before the smell stains them and before the sun sets."

"Okay," I smiled.

Makai walked up beside me and stood tall with a smile on his face, seeing him like that just made me laugh, he was so proud and full of cheer I don't know how he could hold it all in. He looked so cute and funny at the same time. I gave him a wink then we left.

"Does either of you two know why everyone who was standing around you over there are all wet?" Chad asked.

Makai and I looked back and saw that all the water that soaked into my clothes and hair was whipped out when we spun around with happiness. We just laughed as we kept on walking, "Oops," we whispered to each other.

"Tana, do you know how weddings go?" I asked we were next to the steps up to Kakareko.

Montana stopped, "Why are you asking that now?" Montana walked over to the river and slowly washed her crates with a small clothe.

"Oh no I forgot my stuff at the market place," I started running to pick up my things. Once I was standing next to the fountain in the center of the marketplace I saw someone had neatly stacked my crates, I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone who could have done it and all I saw was people who wouldn't even look at my things. I went to pickup my stuff, but someone tapped my shoulder so I slowly turned to see 5 castle guards this made me a little nervous.

"Do these things belong to you miss?" One of them asked.

I didn't know what they wanted, but it would be best if I don't do anything wrong. "Umm… Yes sir this is," I spoke softly trying not to be scared.

The leader turned to his mates and pointed at 3 of them, "Take this stuff to where I told you to, and quickly please." Then he turned back to me, "Will you come with us?"

"Okay sir I will," as the remaining guards and I started walking to the castle the other three pickup my stuff and went the opposite direction.

Once I could see the castle gates I began to think of the things I could have done wrong, but I couldn't think of a single thing. Then a few things pop into my head it might have been that I raised my prices or maybe it was selling them without asking someone if I could. Or was it all those people I got wet and didn't apologize to.

We stopped at the gates, but Gates wasn't at his post, instead a taller more built man was standing there and boy was he ever serious about his job.

"It's okay Kayin she's with us," the guard on my left assured.

Kayin looked at me and examined me closely, he had such scary eyes they seemed so evil.

"Don't mind him miss he's new," the guard on my right exclaimed. "Now open the gates Kayin."

Kayin lifted his spear and hit the ground with a lot of force, but then the gate slowly opened then we walked in, while Kayin still stood at his post with his eyes crawled around still looking at me. When we were through the gate it slowly closed at Kayin's command.

"Have you ever been inside the castle?" the guard on my left asked.

"No sir," I answered.

"That doesn't sound right," the guard on my right pondered. For some odd reason these two guards always seem to take turns talking.

"Gates always talks about a sweet girl who sells him a fish everyday since he started his duty."

"Yes everyday,"

"He really started that day," I smiled.

"Yes that same day."

"Who knows how that happened," I looked at my hand and thought of that fish I gave Gates, he was so happy."

"Did you give fish to anyone before him?"

"Even if they never spoke of it."

"No sir, he was the first."

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, sir. It was the first time I fished in the land of Hyrule."

The two guards stopped and looked at each other, but I kept on walking. I was about 10 steps away before I stopped and turn to the guards and to my surprise no one was there. I turned and continued on. The hall was long with candles paired together along the walls with pictures that may have been the members of the Royal family.

Once I came to the end of the hall I had two ways to go. The way to the left was dark, while the other was bright with several windows. Before I could choose I heard many voices, so being very curious I took the right hall and I found that the voices were coming from outside. Who know who was there so I slowly snuck to the window and found that everyone in the castle was out there yelling at one another for some reason. I listened in on them and heard that some how they were tricked to come outside.

Before I could make out anything else the two guards that brought me into the castle ran into where everyone was. "Your majesty, there is an intruder in the castle," one spoke. What was he doing?

Every single person there was shocked, but in seconds they all ran out and started searching for me. This was hard to understand that the same two guards that let me in the castle are now telling everyone that I'm an intruder, what did I do wrong do deserve this?

I heard the guards coming and they were coming fast so in a state of fear I ran down the hall that I hadn't seen and took a right turn and I came to two large doors, I pushed one open and slipped into the room closing the door behind me.

The room I was in was quite large, with a red rug that led to a large throne, but the thing that caught my eye was a large stone. As I walked closer I could see symbols carved in the smooth surface, I could read a little, but since it was in Helyn I couldn't make out much.

"Don't try to read it," an old voice spoke.

I turned quickly and there next to the door stood an elderly man dressed in clean cut clothes with a gold crown on his brow, he was the king of Hyrule.

"You're the king aren't you?" I asked.

The man chuckled with a sweet and humble laughter, "Of course I am my child." He walked up to me and placed his hand on the stone, "It tells something like 'the one bestode with the power of water will hold this stone in her heart, soon to save our would,' but we don't exactly know why, the sages protect us."

I looked back at the stone, maybe this is what Ganon brought me for, but why can't he get it himself. "Hold this stone in my heart, it looks a little heavy," I laughed.

"What did you say?" this voice came from the direction of the door, I slowly looked around the king and there stood those two guards. "You said _your_ heart didn't you?" The guards walked up to me.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Huh?" I looked up at both of them, they didn't alternate when they spoke, but this can't be, the part that got to me was they didn't smell like the guards that brought me into the castle. I shook my head and turned to the stone.

"Don't turn your back on me miss." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

I pointed to the stone as I read, "The one bestode with the power of water is 'The Legendary Warrior of Water' and the keeper of an ancient stone wielding the same power as the goddesses Triforce, but without the power of the others she cannot help save the land of Hyrule, as this stone sleeps I her heart together it will awaken and save the world," I sighed. "I'm the true Legendary Warrior of Water."

Before I could say another word the stone began to glow when I placed my hand upon it, soon the stone was glowing too bright for my eyes and I had to close them, but then the got warm and I felt a sharp pain in my chest as if I had been shot.

"Larissa!" I heard Montana's voice call to me, but I was drifting away, was I dieing?

Awaken young wielder of an ancient power and power of water. Awaken young warrior of water, you must awaken."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the pain in my chest was gone and I wasn't in the throne room anymore.

"Young warrior of water take this power and protect it with your life, Ganon seeks this power to create a new world out of Hyrule, a dark world one unsuitable for our civilization, he must not take this power or we will all die at his hand," a little light appeared above me, slowly it descended and stopped inches from my face, was it a fairy.

"What are you?" I asked without hesitation.

A sweet and tender laughter filled around me, like thousands of cheerful smiles dancing everywhere, yet nowhere, they never came from the same place, it could drive a normal man insane.

"My name is Elixer, and I'm an ancient wielder of water, and the stone of the ancient power," the blow of light transformed into a small fairy glowing with a beautiful blue light that moved like water.

"So how do I get the power of the Ancients?" I asked.

"Like this," I fairy darted at me and disappeared into me.

I laid there again with that sharp pain, but do I have that power?

_Chapter comment_

You want to know who those guards were that brought me into the castle read on (torture eh?). Who is this Kayin and what did he have against me, and who was the real intruder? I don't know I'm the Author not a detective.


End file.
